Under the Circumstances
by Yokai Moon
Summary: In which Blake and Yang do things in the bed that are too inappropriate to put in a summary. Futa!Blake Bumblebee


**Title: **Under the Circumstances or (more appropriately) Dirty, Awful, Smutty Things**  
Author: **Yokai Moon  
**Rating: **Heavy M+ sssshhhh let's pretend that this is okay on this site. It's not like I'm the only one.  
**Warning: **Futa, smut with fluff end  
**Summary: **In which Blake and Yang do things in the bed that are too inappropriate to put in a summary.

So I'm back in the RWBY fandom and to celebrate have some futa!Blake Bumblebee smut. And, just for the record, I swore I was gonna make a futa!Blake and guess what I did? I am not going to pretend I didn't feel dirty after writing this. Though, off topic, I really wanted to change Blake into a Black-Spotted Hyena; that would make so much more sense, but then I was like _fuck it. _She can stay a cat.

I regret nothing.

* * *

**Under the Circumstances  
**

Yang stretched her arms into the air and released a lion-like yawn. She had spent the better part of the day in the library, catching up on the various physics books that were added and didn't realize how late it had gotten. With summer was almost over, most of students would be returning to the Academy soon, and the blonde wouldn't have the library to herself anymore. Not many people knew it, but Yang was quite the reader and loved nearly all things science. It was a breath of fresh air from all the Grimm talk and combat training she did over the semester and gave her time to reflect on facts of life. 2 plus 2 would always equal 4 and gravity will always exist.

She, along with a few students, decided to stay on campus while the rest, like Weiss and Ruby, chose to spend their summer in town. Weiss was quick to whisk Ruby away to some private getaway after taking six hours explaining to Yang, with a Power Point, that there would be no shenanigans. Not that Yang trusted her to begin with, but it's not like she could stop Ruby for having fun even if she wanted to.

"Tomorrow she should be back," Yang mumbled to herself as she entered the room she shared with her teammates, and closed the door behind her "Blake, you in here?"

There was also one daunting reason why Yang didn't venture outside the campus.

Blake was sitting next to her bookcase, probably reading whatever mind-altering, word-vomit erotica-Yang's words-she picked up in town earlier that day. The black-haired girl made a noise to acknowledge Yang's presences before bowing her head. Yang huffed and moved to turn on the lights.

"You shouldn't read in the dark you know," Yang said as she flipped the light switch.

Blake growled deep in the back of her throat. It took only an eye blink for Blake to be from one side of the room to the other, not to Yang's surprise. She was naked, and the ribbon she kept neat in her hair to hide her ears was absent from her head. Blake slammed her hand against the light switch to turn it off before Yang could get a good look at her face. It was then that Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and nuzzles against her neck, purring louder than any cat the blonde has ever heard. She was trembling, too, as if her body couldn't contain the boundless energy that came with being a cat. When Yang moved to hug Blake back, she felt something hard against her thigh and she looked down between their bodies.

"Blake, how long..." Yang allowed the question to linger slightly. _How long have you been like this?_

Blake made another noise from her throat that sounded like a choked whimper and pressed her face closer against Yang's neck. She was trying to keep herself from shamelessly rubbing against Yang. It answered Yang's question, nonetheless. Yang brought her hand up to pet Blake's hair and cooed softly in her ear to calm her down just a bit. A cat in heat was just as bad as a pack of Beowolves ransacking a town.

This problem could be easily solved. Yang should know. She's been helping Blake deal with her...condition since Weiss and Ruby left school. There was no other time during the semester for Blake to release the building tension inside her, aside from the occasional masturbating in the shower, but even that turned out to be a disaster. It was the very reason why Yang was involved in the situation to begin with.

It was awkward of course. How was anyone supposed to explain they were masturbating in the shower (one they shared with three other people mind you) and move on? Though the better question was: how do you convince your roommate who just walked in on you masturbating that you were a female after they saw you with a penis?

That one was hard-and every pun intended, because Yang couldn't stop making them as Blake tried to explain why she had a cock and why no one else noticed it. Despite the awkward and flimsy explanation, Yang got to have fun, and Blake was a very happy kitty in the end. They didn't think it was going to go on after that one time, but since Blake's heat came faster and harder than she anticipated she became a wreck. Yang had to control Blake from tearing up the curtains and ripping the carpet and being an absolute terror to everyone in town whenever they went out.

So, every two or three days, for the past two months, Yang lent Blake a very talented hand. Tonight would probably be different, seeing as how Blake was restless as she craved for more physical contact with the blonde. There was only one time Yang allowed Blake to take her fully. The memory alone was enough to make Yang wet with excitement. Never had she been so thoroughly fucked that her knees would grow weak just by thinking about it.

Blake growled when she smelled Yang's arousal and she pressed herself against Yang's body. She was ready to claw her way through Yang's shirt to tear away the obstructing fabric that bared her way from tasting Yang's flesh. Yang must have sensed it because she was quick to grasp both of the shorter girl's wrists and hold them away from her

"Don't," Yang warned halfheartedly, "I don't have an endless supply of shirts."

Blake pouted, but soon found Yang's lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss, in which Blake responded with equal fervor. Yang shed out of her clothes without breaking contact with Blake's lips, a skill she had no business mastering, as she guided them towards the beds. Blake knew what Yang was planning when she felt her head lightly hit the frame of Yang's bed. She was not going to top her in this life or the next, so when Blake felt Yang lower her body onto the mattress, Blake's eyes shimmered a dangerous gold and flipped Yang onto the bed. She was on the blonde faster than Yang could process what happened.

"I'm on top," Blake declared with a growl as she spread Yang's legs, already lining herself up to penetrate Yang.

No foreplay required. Blake could smell Yang's was ready She was already dripping wet and waiting to be fucked. Blake shivered at the thought of being inside Yang again. Having Yang's pussy clench her dick in a vice was the most pleasurable experience in Blake's life and she was in a hurry to feel that moment once again.

Yang had barely a second to adjust to the intrusion, but soon was moaning in pure ecstasy as Blake thrust in and out of her with reckless abandon. The pace was Blake's. She was searching wildly for her own release, but, in the back of her mind, had enough sense to not break Yang in the process. The fauna moaned when Yang's walls clenched around her dick.

"Fuck, Blake, f-faster, fuck," Yang's mind was everywhere at once, unable to form a solid sentence. She could feel every inch of Blake's thick cock stretching her insides. A fiery heat gathered in her core with each thrust, sending Yang reeling. The pleasure she felt was indescribable.

Blake cupped Yang's breasts and pinched at the girl's nipples until they were hard in her hands. She always admired Yang's breasts. They were so full and bouncy, even the visually impaired would have a hard time not seeing the. Yang truly was blessed and the thought of coating the luscious orbs with her cum made Blake purr.

Blake slipped out of Yang, causing the blonde to cry out in frustration and she bucked her hips, "Blaaaake." Yang whined, but was ignored.

Sitting up just a bit, Blake grabbed Yang's hands, guiding them to her breasts. It took all of ten seconds, due to a lusty haze, to realize what Blake wanted and Yang was more than happy to oblige. She pushed her breasts together. Yang didn't know why Blake suddenly switched gears on her but that didn't matter when she felt a hot, wet tongue trail along her stomach and up to her beasts. Yang bit her lip when Blake positioned her cock between Yang's breasts and the moment she slide between those mounds, Blake was ready to come. With her dick well lubricated from Yang's juices, it was all too sweet the friction she created.

It was so strange, yet exciting to be fucked in places she never considered. Yang drank in the breathless moans and whimpers Blake made. She loved the way Blake's eyes fluttered shut and concentrated hard on the task at hand as if solving the world's problems. It was only when she felt the warm splash of Blake's cum underneath her chin did she realize Blake came undone on top of her. It wasn't hard to make Blake come, if Yang wanted her too. The blonde wanted Blake to come again, but this time inside her.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and kissed her deeply. Blake eadgrly accepted the kiss and slide her body down against Yang. Without hesitation, the cat fauna pushed her legs apart to bury herself inside Yang again. Yang was wetter than she was before, making Blake's entrance smoother.

The kiss was broken in that instant, "H-how...can you be so hard?" Yang moaned out as Blake thrust inside her again, the black-haired girl's pace was far more ruthless, yet she found herself not caring. She needed Blake to go deeper, move faster, fuck her so hard she wouldn't walk straight for weeks.

As if reading her mind, Blake lifted Yang off the bed and allowed gravity to dropped the girl on her shaft, causing Yang to scream in pleasure. She dug her nails into Blake's shoulder, the new angle made it easier to thrust deeper without restraint.

Knowing well enough that her orgasm was approaching, and quickly, Yang managed to hook her legs around Blake's waist. Blake's thrusts became faster and harder, caution all but thrown to the wind as she concentrated on bringing Yang closer to her release. Yang moaned loudly as Blake angled her last thrust upwards, hitting just the right spot insider her over and over until her body couldn't take it anymore and succumbed to the pleasure.

Feeling Yang's pussy clench around her cock was enough to send Blake over the edge again. She bit into Yang's shoulder to stifle her cries as she poured her cum into Yang's womb; the sudden burst of pain pushed Yang into a second orgasm before her first ended.

Blake, spent and satisfied, released Yang's shoulder and slowly lowered the blonde back to the bed. Yang's body shuddered from the aftermath of her orgasm and released a small whimper when Blake pressed their bodies together. She let her legs slip from Blake's waist, unable to hold them up anymore. She didn't think it was going to be that intense this time around, but she wasn't at all ungrateful.

"You okay?" Blake asked after she managed to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Yang wasn't sure how she should answer that. She could still feel Blake inside her, "I should be asking you that."

Blake cracked a shy smile and kissed Yang once more before she allowed herself to cover Yang's body with her own. She buried her face against the nape of Yang's neck, "I'm happy...and I'm sorry." She gently removed herself from Yang, who nearly whined at the lose, and grabbed the sheet from the top bunk. She dragged it down and used an end to wipe off Yang's face and neck. Yang accepted the wiping and pulled Blake into an embrace on top of her.

She was, both happy and sorry. The heat was still there, the craving to fuck Yang without restraint, like she did moments ago, but for the rest of the night. She knew Yang wouldn't be able to last another two hours of this even if she tried. The blonde just didn't have the stamina. Turning her head slightly to look at Yang, Blake couldn't help but feel lucky to have such a good friend...but then came the thoughts...no person, no matter how deep their friendship was, would sacrifice so much for the other. Blake needed to know why, if anything to distract her from fucking Yang again.

After another long silence, Blake swallowed what little saliva she had to wet her parched throat, "Yang..."

"Hmm?" Yang was falling asleep; Blake could hear it in her voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

Yang opened her eyes, having closed them due to exhaustion, but she was aware of enough of the question's context, "Because you're my friend..."

That wasn't enough to satisfy her. Blake lifted herself slightly up to stare down at Yang, "Friends don't help friends by letting them have sex with them."

"You're my best friend?" Yang offered, but when Blake's expression didn't change, Yang released a sigh and closed her eyes, "Because I didn't want to see you in pain. I like you, Blake, and I wasn't going to stand by and watch you suffer." Yang grinned, "You find release through me, and I keep you from hurting people. That's all there is too it."

Blake searched Yang's face, trying to find some hint of a lie or hesitance. She found none. The black-haired girl released a breath and smiled, "I might like you too."

This only made Yang smile wider, "We're not going to start dating now are we? I mean, if we are, I think we're doing this in the wrong order. You're supposed to take me to dinner and a show before you make me come all over the bedsheets."

Blake snorted, feeling a small part of her ache for Yang's love, but quickly moved past it. Tonight was not a night for confessions, "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time."

There was no guarantee they would start dating now or ever. However, Yang will still continue to delusion herself into believing that all she was doing was helping a friend in need, and Blake will simply chalk it up to "in the heat of the moment". This moment they held together was as close as they were going to get with each other without the hurt. If enough time has gone by and they realize that being together is right, Blake would take Yang out to the best dinner she's ever been to and a give her show she'll remember even in old age. Then, maybe, after Yang was satisfied with the prerequisites, Blake would take Yang to bed and make love to her every night for the rest of their lives.

End


End file.
